Continuous business form webs have previously been separated into discrete forms and folded to form mailers with integral return envelopes. Those form constructions, however, have been complex in nature, requiring a number of different steps to complete the mailer at substantial cost. Pressure seal machines are currently employed by both original forms manufacturers and customers of form manufacturers to form discrete mailers. They are capable of forming C, Z and V mailers. It is important, however, to provide a mailer wherein the customer need not attempt to provide inserts to the mailer such as return envelopes which complicate the form's construction and increase its cost.